The Return of a Hero
by Gramzon Dragon
Summary: Book 3. Shadow has been dead for five years and can never come back. Or can he? Shadow reawakens to find out he is still alive. He then Looks for answers on who Gramzon really is. Can they both stop great evils from awakening? Or will the universe be controlled by great evil...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a dark and rainy night, a lone figure sat on a window sill watching the rain patter down on the glass. His bright green eyes looked sadly through the night. A figure walked up to the man.

"I see you are still in deep thought about what happened 5 years ago." The figure said as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted to save him but I couldn't." The 21 year old man sighed.

"Gramzon B. Dragon, you need to straighten up." the figure said in a stern voice.

"I know Gramzon, but remember, I am still human, even if I'm only half, I'm still human." The man said as he stood up stretching.

"Now get to bed, it is late." the figure said as he pointed to the bed.

Just then the watch on the man's wrist began to beep.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back now." the man said as he sighed.

The figure also sighed as he vanished into a form of light and went into the green sphere around the man's neck.

"Time to get the crew together again." the man said as he walked out of his bedroom.

He walked to his roommate's door and opened it. There he saw a scruffy man who was quietly snoozing away. The man smirked and decided to mess with his brothers dreams. He knelt down and whispered into his ear.

"Hey chicka bum bum." he whispered.

"Caboose, shut up." The man murmured.

"Okay that was funny." a voice in Gramzon's head said with a laugh.

"I'm going to let him sleep a few more minutes before I wake him up." Gramzon said as he went back to his room.

He opened his closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts that had a huge hole in the back.

"Good thing I never wore these in public." Gramzon said as he put them on.

Then he grabbed a black sleeveless shit that had two small holes in the back.

"Gotta use my wings" Gramzon said as he put that on as well.

He then walked back to his brother's room and shocked him with a bolt of electricity. Gramzon was then punched across the room.

"Why did you wake me up like that?" Mordecai yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't have woken up anyway. Now get ready, we'll be leaving shorty." Gramzon said as he left the room.

(Meanwhile in the underworld...)

A gust of wind blew across the vast emptiness of the dark world. On a long stretch of a dirt path a black form lay still. Then in an instant the figures eyes shot open and he sat up panting hard. He put his hand on his chest feeling his heart beat hard and fast.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

He looked in front in him and saw the path beginning to break. Shadow stood up and winced in pain. Shadow began to walk the opposite direction walking away from the crumbling path. After a while he noticed that the path was crumbling as fast as he was walking. He kept walking until he came upon a wooden door in the middle of the path. Feeling a sharp pain in his chest Shadow collapsed his head hitting the door knocking him out.

…

…

…

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and saw he was on a small bed that smelled strangely of cherry blossoms. He looked down and saw a bloodied bandage around his chest.

"You shouldn't have moved." A dark figure said as he approached Shadow.

"I had to, the path was crumbling." Shadow said as he sat up slowly.

"You aren't fully healed yet." The figure said as he put down a glass and a pitcher of water.

"Wait, how am still alive?" Shadow asked.

"You are in the underworld, you are a shadow dragon." The figure answered, "That makes you almost immortal here."

"I need to get back home." Shadow said as he put a new shirt on.

"I know, that's why I'm going to open a portal back home." the figure said as he was grabbing random things off the shelf.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Black World." Black answered, "And I am your Great grandfather

"Wait, how are you my grandfather if you exist in this Dimension?" Shadow asked.

"Actually the underworld exists on several dimensions as well as timelines. For instance, you could go back home but it would be when Celestia and Luna first became the rulers of Equestria." B. World explained, "But I need to do this right or you won't go back to your timeline."

"Do I exist in any other timelines?" Shadow asked.

"No, and neither does any of our family." B. World said as he opened a portal to the proper timeline., "Now Gramzon, well now there is a dragon who exists everywhere."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"There can be only one Gramzon at a time in the universe." B. World explained, "He can appear in any universe there is, like this AU."

"Wait, AU? As in alternate universe?" Shadow asked, "The world where I come from is an alternate universe?"

"Yes, because our family doesn't exist in the original universe." B. World said as he was stabilizing the portal, "Gramzon will explain it when the time is right, he will need your help in another universe one day"

"Will we see each other again?" Shadow asked.

"So mote it be." B. World said as he waved farewell.

Shadow smiled and waved back before leaping into the portal.

* * *

Amethyst sighed as she stared at Shadows statue. It had been 5 years since that horrible day. She thought back to when they first kissed. She remembered a strong sense of magic course thru her entire body. no one could understand why she bared his child even if the only contact they truly had was a kiss.

"True loves kiss is the most powerful kind of magic," Amethyst said sadly, "If only you could see your son, Shadow."

Amethyst heard a boom and looked toward the sky. She saw a black figure falling to the ground, hard. She ran over to the figure and what she saw made her scream. Instantly several guards came rushing forth and ran up to Amethyst.

"Princess!" One of the guards yelled, "What's wrong?"

"Bring him into the castle!" Amethyst said pointing to Shadow's unconscious body.

'How are you alive?' Amethyst thought as she followed the guards back to the castle.

* * *

(A/N)

And there we have it, another book started.

Let's see what will happen this time around.

Still no questions about any characters from the story.

Well, this is Gramzon Dragon, heading toward Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and saw the he was in infirmiry. He slowly stood up trying to not reopen his wounds. He then carefully removed his bandages and examined his chest.

"Well that's definetly going to scar up." he said as he put the bandages back on.

Shadow then stood up and his entire back popped. he then slowly made his way down to the throne room. Shadow then saw Amethyst sitting on the throne fast asleep he smiled softly as he lightly touched the side of Amethyst's face.

"Unless you want to add on to your injuries, I suggest you remove your hand from my face." Amethyst playfully smiled as she open one eye.

"Sorry it took me so long, had a lot of recovering to do in the underworld." Shadow said as embraced Amethyst in a tight hug.

"So how did you come back?" Amethyst asked.

"Perhaps I can explain." A voice said as the doors swung open revealing 3 figures.

The first one was a male covered from head to toe in hair, and appeared to be a wolf and was wearing heavy armor. The second one had a light armor on and appeared to be a female. The last one seemed to look like a hairless ape, silver hair, preist attire, and a sword on his back. But one thing was was different about him was that his eyes were green and his pupils were diamond shaped and the area around his eyes were darker.

"Been a long time eh, Shadow?" The middle figure said.

"Nice to see you again, Gramzon." Shadow said with a smile, "What with the form?"

"Can't exactly turn half when I come here." Gramzon said as he ajusted his collar.

"So what's your suit for?" Mordecai asked, "Are you preforming a wedding ceremony?'

"Actually, yes" Gramzon said as he started moving very fast.

"What are you doing?" Amethyst asked as she watch Gramzon building an alter.

"What does it look like, Princess?" Gramzon said as h finished setting up the seating, "I'm setting up your wedding."

"W-wedding?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, you love each othe don't you?" Gramzon asked.

"Well, yeah." Amethys said as she scratched her head, "And I planned on asking him if he would marry me."

"Seriously?" Ithariel asked, "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Ithariel grabbed Amethyst and ran through the door. Just then Spike and Twilight walked through the other door.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked.

"Well first off Shadow needs to ask yo a question Spike." Mordecai said as he sat in a chair.

"What question would that be?" Spike asked.

"Well, not sure if I am understanding everything but, I was woundering if I could ask for your daughters hand in marrige." Shadow said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, You two are perfect for each other anyway." Spike said with a smile.

"So when is the wedding?" Twilight asked.

"It's today." Gramzon said as he handed spike the invite.

"Why is it today?" Spike asked.

"Got things to do, and only so little time to do it in." Gramzon said as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"But we need to get the invites to..." Twilight began.

"All done!" Pinkie Pie said as she popped out from behind Mordecai.

"Holy shit!' He yelled.

Gramzon chuckled at the situation, "Thanks for the help Pinkie."

"No problem!" She said with a big smile, "See you after the time skip!"

"Wait, what?" Mordecai said, "Did she just..."

"Breack the firth wall? Yep." Gramzon said as he walked toward the alter.

(Some time later)

"And do Black Shadow take Amethyst Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Gramzon asked.

"I do" Shadow said with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce yo dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the bride." Gramzon said as he continued to smile.

Shadow and Amethyst then kissed. The who crowd chered and flowers flew everywhere.

(Five and a half hours later)

After the reception everyone was leaving, ecept for the mane six.

"So is there a reason y'all asked us to stay?" Applejack asked.

"Well..." Gramzon began before a load explosion was heard, "...That"

(...)

Author: Well, there's a good start to a new story.

Shadow: What the heck man? Took you long enough.

Author: Well, I've been busy with graduating and helping my mom out.

Shadow: Well, did you graduate?

Author: Yup.

Shadow: So why did I have to be gone for five years?

Author: You had to heal, now ask questions in the next chapter.

Shadow: Fine, Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2 (11-17 13:35:19)

Chapter 2

Everyone in the room rushed toward the window and what they saw made them gasp.

"What is that?" Spike asked.

"That is the Dark Castle." Gramzon said.

The castle was rising higher and higher in the distance. Black clouds began to swirl at the top of the tower growing larger and larger.

"How do you suppose we stop that?" Shadow asked.

(An hour and 5 minutes earlier in a vast desert)

"Keep digging, we need to find it." the Changling queen Crystalis told her children.

"What is it that we are looking for?" a male Changling named Steve asked.

"It's something from and ancient text I found when I was impersonating Cadence." she said as she looked at an ancient map.

"We found something!" A Changling called out.

Crystalis and Steve ran over to the big pit that was dug out. In front of them was two huge black doors with strange symbols on it.

"What do these doors lead to?" Steve asked.

"Something that will help us get revenge on those who hurt us all those years ago." Crystalis said as she walked toward the doors., "Everyone, you may go back home. Steve, I want you to stay with me."

"Of course, your majesty." Steve said as the other Changlings left.

Crysalis opened the huge doors using her magic. Steve retched at the smell that came out.

"What is that awful smell?" He asked.

"That is the smell of death." Crysalis answered, "The things that live here will be the end of our enemies."

Steve then noticed for the first time that Crysalis's eyes had a slight red tint to them. He then became worried on what they had released.

"So is this the front door?" Steve asked.

"No, this is to the master bedroom." Crystalis said as they walked into the darkness, "Actually it would be if they actually slept."

"Well, if it isn't Crysalis." A Voice called out.

"We've been expecting you." A second voice called out.

"Took you long enough." A Third voice called out.

"What did you expect?" Steve asked, "Your castle is buried underneath a desert."

"Don't talk back to us." the second voice said as he appeared.

"Kumara," Crystalis said as a black shadowy serpent came into the dim light.

"Careful, we need as many as possible if we are to destroy Gramzon Dragon." the first voice said as he also appeared into the dim light.

"Naraku," Crysalis said as she looked at the spider-like creature.

"We need to find a way to lure him to the mountains." the third voice said as he emerged from the darkness.

"Mazune," Steve said as he took a step back.

"So you know who this is?" Chrisalis asked.

"Yes, Mazune is known to be the first dark dragon in existence." Steve answered.

"Smart for a Changeling." Kumara said with an evil smile.

"So how do we raise the castle?" Chrysalis asked.

"Give us exactly one hour and we will finish the raising of the castle." Naraku said as he cracked his knuckles.

(One hour later)

The black castle emerged from the sands, its black spike raising toward the sky. An explosion of shadows erupted from the spires of the castle slowly coating the area in darkness.

"Yes, now we will turn every living creature into our slaves."Kumara said as he rubbed his hands together.

"DRAGON TRANSFORMATION EXECUTE!" A voice shouted in the distance.

"Ah, and here comes the champion of light." Naraku said as a bright green light shone in the distance.

"Chrysalis, get the other Changelings, we need you to create a good distraction." Mazune said as dark tendrils wraped around them.

In the distance a figure flew away.

(Elsewhere)

A red dragon ran down the hallway gasping.

"Princess Ember," the dragon said as he tried to breathe, "The darkness has awoken."

"I know," Ember said as she looked out the balcony with a pair of binoculars. Her scales were a brilliant cyan withpale turquoise underbelly and wing membrane gradient of moderate indigo to light cobalt blue. Her eyes were a brilliant red, her horns were white, and her spikes were a moderate phthalo blue.

"But how?" the dragon asked.

"Because about five years ago I received a message from someone that goes by G.D., he told me that this would happen, and that when it does I would send every dragon as far away from here as possible." Ember explained.

"But what are you going to do?" the dragon asked as Ember started to put on her golden armor.

"I want you to get everyone as far away from here as possible, go underground if you must." Ember said as she put on her helmet.

"And of you, your highness?" the dragon asked.

"You saw the green light, right?"

"Yeah, on my way back here."

"I beleive it came from the legendary Champion of Light."

And with that Ember flew off.

(Elsewhere... again)

A griffin was hitting a punching bag until she saw a green light in th sky.

"Well I guess it's time." she said as she threw a bag over her shoulder and walked toward the lights.

* * *

Sup everyone! now we have another chapter up. sorry i couldn't update sooner. I'm using my phone for uploading chapters now. well until then see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the light died down, everyone saw that Gramzon was now in his dragonic form. He was now wearing cutoff jeans and a sleeveless black shirt.

"Dude, what happened to your clothes?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Now's not the time to..." Gramzon said before the entire castle shook and part of the floor and wall collapsed.

"Look out!" Shadow yelled as a ball of dark energy flew towards them. Fluttershy cowered waiting for the ball to hit them

But when they didn't get hit, Fluttershy looked up and saw Mordecai standing in front of them holding the energy with one hand.

"You are not going to hurt anyone," Mordecai said as he absorbed it, "Especially Fluttershy!"

Then what happened surprised even Gramzon. Mordecai crouched slightly and put both his hands to his right side.

"BLACK... KAME... HAME... HA!" Mordecai shouted as he put both hands forward and a black energy shot from his hands.

(Back at the Black Castle...)

"Do you think we got them with that blast?" Kumara asked his brothers.

"Gramzon is not strong enough yet, his power is still insignificant to ours." Naraku said with a crooked smile.

Just then a black beam struck the castle making it shake.

"What the fuck was that?" Steve asked.

"Rage Steve, pure rage." Naraku said looking out the window.

"It would seem that even he has his own champion." Kumara said as he grabbed the side of his head and cracked his neck.

"But the only problem is that we have no idea who or what he is capable of." Mazune said as he smashed his fist into the wall.

"The Changelings are ready." Crystalis said as she approached from the darkness.

* * *

Ember flew as had as she could to get to the castle. Then all of a sudden a blast of dark energy headed straight toward her, she stopped and spun her staff around creating a red barrier dissipating the black sphere.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself.

Ember then looked toward Ponyville, her eyes widened when she saw a massive army marching toward it. Knowing what she had to do, she flew off to get as many ponies as possible to safety.

* * *

Shadow was the first one to move.

"We need to get down there and get as many Ponies away as possible." Shadow said as he started to climb through the hole in the wall.

"Well if you want to do so then everyone stand next to me." Gramzon said as he stretched out his wings.

Everyone gathered around Gramzon as he began to chant, "Kusil Koraav Rithwundun!" And with a pop they all landed in Ponyville.

"Why does my ears ring?" Ithariel asked.

"Because the air around us heated up so much when we exited, hence worth the 'pop'." Gramzon said as he popped his entire back.

"Can someone please help me?" Mordecai said.

Everyone looked up and saw that Mordecai was impaled on a small flag post.

Gramzon sighed as he pulled the pole out of Mordecai. his wounds quickly closed leaving no scar.

"Thanks, now what did you actually say?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, I said Instant Sight Teleport." Gramzon replied.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to do something." Shadow said as he ran off.

"Good, now Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike." Gramzon said as he turned toward the 7.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"I need you to get everyone as far away from here as possible." Gramzon said as he drew his sword.

They all nodded and ran off to do the task at hand. Gramzon turned to where Shadow ran off. Gramzon knew where he was going, to see an old friend.

* * *

Shadow burst through the blacksmith shop that was attached to the back of his house.

"Hey, Isen you here?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow?" Isen asked as he came around the corner, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Long story short, I died, was technically in a 'hibernation' mode while I recovered, woke up, came back here, got married to Amethyst, then everything started to go to Tartarus." Shadow explained quickly.

"Wait, you got hitched with the princess?" Isen asked, "You are one lucky dog."

"Yeah, so I see that you got the shop built up." Shadow said looking around.

"Yeah, I was surprised you left me with the deed to the house." Isen said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep, now do you have any weapons and armour ready?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a Blacksmith, of course I do." Isen said with a smile.

"Good, we need to get as many people armed and ready to get as far away from here as possible." Shadow said as he picked up a familiar set of black armour.

"I figured there was going to be trouble, but not this much trouble." Isen said as he pick up a large hammer.

"Please do me a favor, Isen." Shadow said as he started to leave with his shadow armor on.

"What is it?" Isen asked.

"Please, for the love of Celestia, Promise me you will help evacuate everyone, and get as far away from here as possible." Shadow said as he looked back.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" Isen said doing the promise.

"Guess that's still a thing around here." Shadow said with a laugh.

And with that Shadow ran off to help evacuate everyone.

Isen sighed as he looked toward his workbench and saw a small cupcake with blue frosting.

'Sorry Shadow, but this is one promise I have to break. Since I already promised your parents..."

* * *

Aaaaand CLIFFHANGER!

Chorus:Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!

Gramzon:Where did they come from?

Author:Not sure, but for some reason, I'M HANGING FROM A CLIFF!

Gramzon:I'll help you get down, don't forget to leave a review, and don't be afraid to ask the characters questions, we will answer them.

Author:Can't... hold... on... much... longer!

Gramzon: IMMA COMMIN!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( _Flashback... 3 years ago)_

Isen was quietly cleaning his workshop as he had always done when the day was over. He sighed as he put his broom in a corner.

' _I wonder what Black Protector wants to talk to me about._ ' Isen asked himself.

Earlier that day, Protector had asked Isen to visit him and Carolina. It was around last week when their health conditions went critical. Isen then went to a catapult he had been working on.

"Well, time to see if this works." Isen said as he climbed in.

Just as he pulled the lever, the catapult shot him toward Canterlot Castle.

"Be my aim true, I'm most likely to hit the gate." Isen said as he face planted into the castle gate.

"Oh, Isen," A guard said as he helped Isen off the door, "We didn't expect you to arrive until later."

"Well, I came as fast as I could." Isen said as he started to head toward the infirmary.

Along the way he met up with Spike who was also heading toward the infirmary.

"Hey Isen." Spike said as he walked next to Isen.

"Hey Spike." Isen said as he came upon a door.

Spike and Isen looked exactly alike, from the spines on their heads to the color of their scales. One year they decided to dress alike to see if anyone could tell them apart, it was confusing.

"They don't have much longer, do they?" Isen said as he opened the door.

Isen looked inside and saw both Protector and Carolina connected to an IV. Isen walked up to Protecter and knelt beside him. Protector looked up very weakly at Isen.

"Isen... my son." Protector wheezed.

Awhile back, Carolina and Protector decided to adopt Isen into their family. Let's just say Isen agreed. After all, they were the closest thing he had to a family.

"What is it?" Isen asked.

"We want to ask you, when the time comes... would you ever fight to protect the lives of others?" Carolina asked.

"..." Isen thought for a moment before answering. "I promise I will never turn from the battle if it means the safety of others."

"You know Shadow would always tell his friends to run away to safety." Carolina said with a small chuckle.

"Cross my my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye..." Isen said doing the promise. "I will always fight for the protection of others."

And with that Protector and Carolina smiled and their heart monitors deadlined. The nurses quickly went up to them with defibrillators when Spike stopped them and shook his head.

"Don't, they are now at peace knowing that someone will always fight to protect others," Spike said as he walked toward Isen. "Just like Shadow did."

Spike then pulled out an envelope and handed it to Isen.

"One last letter from them?" Isen asked as a single tear fell from his face.

"Yes, they gave it to me a few days ago in case something happened." Spike said as Isen opened the letter.

The letter read:

 _Dear Isen:_

 _We've known you for two years, and they were a great two years. We know how difficult it is for you to lose your family. We have helped take care of you and loved you like our own. Shadow would've been proud to call you his brother. You must remember,_ _You have to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad. love what you got, and remember what you had. Always forgive, but never forget, learn from your mistakes but never regret. People change, things go wrong, but just remember life goes on. We may be gone, but you still hold on to our memory. We know you will do greater things for others. The truth is, we never wanted to leave you like this. The main reason we are like this is be cause of Mazune, his darkness kept both of us alive while also draining our life force. With Protector, it took a bigger toll on him since he was a host. Even as we lay here slowly dying, we still think of hope in the eternal banishment of evil. You always did make us smile, you helped us through hard times. Y_ _ou even went out of your way to make us our own armor. You always looked on the brighter side of everything. Even if you failed you always told yourself 'Practice makes perfect'. We say this as a final farewell, and we would like to be buried in the same coffin with our armor so that a part of you will always be with us._

 _Know that we will always love you._

 _Black Protector and Carolina Shadow._

 _P.S. Til los soven rahnd neben gevild, siiv zurun vund ahrk saag 'Ved ol dii vrii, Zu'u rel daar vokun atum'._

 _P.P.S._ Vokun los mulhaan nahlaas.

Isen smiled as more tears fell from his face. Spike put his hand on Isen's shoulder and nodded.

"I'll help sort out the funeral." Spike said as he walked toward the door.

(Present day...)

Shadow was rushing through the town when he stopped and thrusted his sword into the ground. Then a wall of shadows shot toward the sky. He then saw Gramzon sliding on a trail of ice coming toward him.

"Hey Shadow, I need to tell you something." Gramzon said as he jumped off the ice.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Your shadow wall can only hold them back for so long." Gramzon said looking at the black wall.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to hold them off for as long as possible." Shadow said as a large crack appeared in the wall, "So what are we up against?"

"It appears to be changelings, but they seem to be fueled by pure evil." Gramzon said as the cracks got larger.

"Any ideas?" Shadow asked.

"We kill them, that should keep the changelings alive and knock them out cold." Gramzon said as Mordecai and Ithariel came up to them.

"Do you have an idea bro?" Mordecai asked.

"One, do you want to try a Flaming Wolf Fastball?" Gramzon asked.

"Sur..." Mordecai said before realizing the plan. "Wait what?"

"It's simple, you curl up into a ball, I light you on fire, then I throw you with tremendous force." Gramzon explained.

"Wouldn't that just burn my fur off?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude, you are fire proof, just not lava proof." Gramzon said as he grabbed Mordecai.

"Let's do this then." Ithariel said she readied her dagger.

Mordecai curled up into a ball so the could do their combo.

"Flaming wolf..." Mordecai said as Gramzon lit him on fire.

"...Fastball." Gramzon said as the wall shattered.

Gramzon threw Mordecai with all his might sending him through the crowd of changelings. Shadow grabbed his sword and started to slashed at the oncoming army.

in the distance Gramzon saw a blue dragoness in gold armor knocking changelings away from her. Gramzon then created a twister of wind around him and rushed through knocking changeling after changeling into the air. When he got to the dragoness, Gramzon released the wind twister and went back to back to back with her.

"So, you must be the Dragonlord Ember, Right? Gramzon asked as he slashed at two Changelings.

"Correct, and you must be G.D." Ember said as she spun her staff knocking away three changelings.

"Yep, Gramzon Dragon here to help." Gramzon said as he grabbed a changeling with his tail and threw him into three others.

"The same Gramzon Dragon of the ancient myths and legends?" Ember asked. "THE dragon god?"

"The one and only." Gramon said as he grabbed and arrow that was coming toward him.

* * *

Mordecai got up as changelings started to go near him. He cracked his knuckles, which were still burning with fire, and started to punch his way through the army. In the distance Mazune stared down at him.

"So this is his champion." Mazune said with a smile, "This battle just got more interesting. Send in the others."

(On the other side of town)

"Come on everypony." Twilight said as she was getting everyone out of town, "We have to hurry."

"But what about our things?" Someone asked.

"We can't stop now." Spike said carrying three fillies and an elderly pony.

"But some of those things are priceless!" another exclaimed.

"So you would die by an army for something that won't help you in the long run." A voice said walking up to them.

It was a dragon based on its shape. They wore dark grey armor from head to toe that had red vein like markings around it. The design appeared to look demonic. and the helmet only had one eye hole located on the left side.

"What kind of armor is that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is know as Deyruv in the old language. But it is properly known as Daedric. But the king is right, you must go now, otherwise you may never see the light again."

Everyone nodded and continued to head on.

(Dark Castle)

Mazune walked up to his brother handing him an arrow.

"I assume you have the bow?" Mazune asked.

"Yes, a simple task when no one notices it gone." Kumara said taking the arrow, "But unfortunately it will return the moment I fire the arrow."

Kumara pulled out a bow and then aimed it at the sun.

"Is it coated in all of our blood?" Kumara asked.

"Yes, I was able to catch Naraku before he left." Mazune asked.

"So he is going for the plan." Kumara said as he readied the bow.

Kumara released the arrow toward the sun. The bow vanished as soon as the arrow was gone from sight. For a few seconds everything seemed normal, except for the small war starting below. Then the sun turned black as it was surrounded by a blood red aura making the sky turn black.

(Ponyville)

Twilight looked up and was struck with fear, "By Starswirl's beard, what is that?"

(Shadow)

"By the powers of darkness, what kind of dark magic is at work here?" Shadow asked as he sliced through another changeling.

(Gramzon and Ember)

"By the scepter, what happened to the sky?" Ember asked.

(Somewhere in the battlefield)

Mordecai looked up in the sky, "I know what this is, this is the power of..."

(Gramzon and Ember)

"... Auriel's Bow." Gramzon said as he sighed heavily.

* * *

And we are going to have to stop here.

Gramzon: Let's see what happened here.

Author: You and Mordecai got a new combo, very effective might I add.

Mordecai: We learned about the promise Isen made.

Gramzon: Not gonna question how you got here, but a new figure arrives in full armor.

Author: Gramzon and Ember meet up and quickly exchange their names.

Mordecai: And Kumara, Mazune, and Naraku are planing something that involves Auriel's Bow.

Fluttershy: And th-then the s-sun turned b-black, that w-was pretty sc-sc-scary.

Gramzon: Just leave a comment, review, and hopefully a question for a character that has already been introduced.

All: And we'll see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The armored figure was rushing through the changelings knocking them with his ebony warhammer. The figure then saw Shadow running towards him.

"So I see that we have someone to help us," Shadow said as he used a shadow wall to surround them, "What's your name?"

The figure thought for a moment before answering in a deep voice, "Siris, Siris Technomad, And you must be Prince Shadow."

Shadow was confused, "How am I a Prince?"

"Easy, you are married to Princess Amethyst." Sirius answered.

"Right, so did everyone get to safety?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, they got out of Ponyville." Sirius said as the walls around them began to crack.

"Even my friend Isen?" Shadow asked.

"Isen Dracosmith?" Sirius asked, "Yeah, he got away too."

"So, you saw what we're up against." Shadow said as the wall dissipated.

Sirius then swung his warhammer at an ox who stopped its swing. Then another ox rammed into Siris denting part of his chestplate. Shadow sliced both ox with his shadow claws making them colapse with a thud.

"You okay?" Shadow asked as he helped Sirius up.

"Yeah, didn't think there would be other races corrupted by this darkness." said Sirius.

For some reason, Shadow felt slightly uneasy. At the fact that all races could be in this battle, and he couldn't sense anything about Sirius, nor did he know anyone by the name of Sirius Technomad.

"Let's go," Sirius said as he drew a purple tinted sword, "We need to make sure everyone has enough time to get to safety."

Shadow then got slammed with something big and heavy. He slid across the ground holding his left side. Shadow saw a one eyed helmet slide in front of him, he looked up and what he saw made his jaw drop.

(Crystal Empire...)

Flurry Heart was trying her best to keep the large barrier up. It didn't help when shadow tentacles were bashing on it. The voice was even more chilling then the blizzard outside the sheild.

"Come out little maggots, and you will be spared from my wrath." Naraku said as more tentacles appeared.

Flurry Heart knew not to trust his words. Earlier that month she received two letters, one from Spike, and one from somepony named, G.D. She prepared herself since that day hoping nothing bad would ever happen in her empire.

"Aaaugh!" Flurry Heart yelled as the barrier began to crack.

She then began to chant anouther spell. As she was doing so, the Crystal Heart began to spin faster and faster. Then the entire Crystal Empire vanished in a flash of light.

Naraku growed then roared with anger. He then flew back to the Black Castle.

* * *

Yep, another cliffhanger...

Now, before I continue I will state a few things,

1\. Dragons have hair in this universe and wear clothes

2\. Shadow's powers are really weak at the moment due to not using them for a long time

3\. Gramzon's body cannot handle too much stress due to being immensely powerful, and being half human.

4\. And yes, bluecatcinema, Shadow's not gonna be very happy, in fact he's gonna be pissed.

See ya all next chapter!

(Psst, don't forget you can ask any character already introduced in the series any question you want. They will always answer it for you.)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gramzon felt a sharp pain through his head. He shook it off as he tried to catch his breath. Ember stood next to him also panting, they both had been fighting for 3 hours now.

"They never *gasp* stop do they?" Ember asked.

Gramzon shook his head, "No, it appears they have at least 65% of the planet's population under their control."

Ember's jaw dropped, "That much? How do you know?"

"I have an ability to where I can sense the balance between Good and Evil." Gramzon explained.

They then realized that they were no longer being attacked. Gramzon sheathed his sword, Ember leaned on her staff.

"Somethings not right," Ember said worringly.

Gramzon thought for a moment before realizing something.

"This was all a big distraction." Gramzon said as he looked toward Ember.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"At the moment, Equestria's strongest warriors are out here, that would include, Shadow, you, my brother and our friend, myself, another dragon, and..."

* * *

"Isen..." Shadow said as he saw his friend standing in front of him.

Isen was blocking the hammer with his sword preventing the ox from hitting Shadow. Shadow then used his magic to impale the ox.

"What in Tartarus are you doing here Isen?" Shadow asked as he stood up.

"What does it look like?" Isen asked as he turned around.

Shadow saw that Isen's right eye was covered by an eyepatch.

"You, broke your promise." Shadow said.

Isen sighed, "Yes, but either way this would've happened."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, "Tell me!"

"I promised your parents I wouldn't run away!" Isen shouted, "I promised I would fight if I needed to."

Isen started to cry. Shadow sighed as he hugged Isen

"And for that I'm proud of you."

"Besides, either way I would've had to shove a cupcake in my eye."

(Somewhere in the Everfree forest.)

A black dragon was walking through the bushes, in deep thought.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" a girl cried out.

The dragon stopped and glared at the 3 creatures tormenting the young dragoness.

"Move, you're in my way." He said as he waited for them to move.

The creatures refused and then rushed toward him, only to get blasted by corruption magic. When he stepped forward in the dim lighting, the girl saw who saved her.

He's a black scaled dragon with a white underbelly and grey claws, four grey horns that curl back at the base and point forward at the end, more or less looking like an "S", the base of his wings are black and as it goes up it turns into a dark gray. His wings have barbs like his tail, which is like a triangular prism shape with triangular hooks on the corners, it's quite sleek and thin, and could no way be called shiny.

' _He's even got a bit of muscle on him_ ', the girl thought as she blushed.

The dragon looked at the dragoness on the ground, she had soft violet scales, silky black hair, long green head spikes, short green spikes going down her back, and she wore a tattered blue t-shirt and black shorts. But the one thing that was strange was her eyes. She had one blue eye and one red eye.

The girl tried to stand up but she fell back down with a yelp. The dragon saw that the girls left leg had a large deep cut on it. He sighed as he put both hands on the injury. Then a deep blue mist snaked from his left horn and a dark green mist snaked from his right horn. When the mist vanished he stood up with a grunt and started to walk away.

"W-wait!" the dragoness called out, "Who are you and why did you help me?"

"My name is Cypha, and I really hate bullies." The dragon said as he continued to walk away, "and what is your name?"

"Barbara," the girl said as she stood up with her leg now completely healed without any scars.

"Word of advice, don't follow me and watch yourself. Dark times are ahead." Cypha said before he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Flurry Heart panted as she continued to hold up the barrier, there was no more banging on the sheild but it was still being held up. Flurry then heard a knocking sound that came from the entrance of the Crystal Empire. When she got to the entrance she opened up the barrier a little bit and saw a green dragon waiting for her.

"You are safe now," the dragon said with a smile.

"Where are we?" Flurry asked.

"I welcome you to the mindscape of, Gramzon Dragon!" the dragon said as he held his arms open with a huge smile as Flurry released barrier surrounding the empire.

* * *

A/N: There we have have it! another chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, had writer's block and didn't feel like doing it.

Okay, disclaimer time, I do not own Cypha, he belongs to Syphon Aura, thanks for letting me use him!

I also do not own MLP:FiM, otherwise I would be rich by now.

Also Cypha is 17 years old and Barbara is 16 years old. (Dragon years not human years)

Now lets see what happened,

1\. Gramzon realizes everything eas a diversion.

2\. We get two new characters added onto the story.

3\. And we find out where the Crystal Empire vanished to.

That's all for now, see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wait, the spell sent us where?" A guard asked.

"The mindscape of Gramzon Dragon." the dragon answered.

"Then who are you?" Flurry Heart asked.

"I am one of the many Gramzons that have traveled among the universes." the dragon replied, "765th Gramzon to be exact."

"So why are we here?" Flurry asked.

"Follow me to the castle and you'll find out, besides, the current Gramzon wants a word with you."

"Alright," Flurry nodded, "I trust you."

"Good. By the way, your people can roam here if they want, it's perfectly safe." 765 said as he headed towards a marble castle.

"Really?" Flurry asked.

"Yep, just avoid the black oak over there." 765 said as he pointed towards a black area.

Flurry looked over and saw a pair of beady red eyes move within the darkness, staring straight at her before vanishing without a trace.

* * *

Gramzon and Ember walked up to the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"Why are we here?" Ember asked.

"We are going to meet a 10 foot blank fuck." Gramzon said as he approached a tree.

He then used he claws to cut a circle into a tree, then he cut an X over it with his sword.

"Ember, I need you to use your staff to cut open my hand." Gramzon said as he held out his hand.

Ember nodded as she cut open Gramzon's left hand. He then carefully traced the mark on the tree.

"Slendermare, I call upon you, run or hide we cannot escape you." Gramzon said as the leaves began to rustle until a pony emerged from them. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. His skin was white and he had no facial features.

"Slendermare, I have a request." Gramzon said as he looked at the strangely tall pony.

"Gramzon Vincent Dragon, It's been a long time." Slendermare said as he shook Gramzon's hand with a black tentacle.

"It has, but Vincent died a long time ago." Gramzon said.

"Right, I forgot about your rebirth process," Slendermare said with a slight chuckle, "So what do you want?"

"I need you to contact Slenderdragon for me." Gramzon answered.

"Let me guess, I have to get him because you don't have his number." SM stated.

Gramzon nodded as Slendermare turned around and pulled out a cell phone.

"Slendermare? Slenderdragon?" Ember asked.

"Creatures of unusual power," Gramzon answered, "Let's just say I've made friends with most of them."

Ember nodded. She knew the legends, but never knew they where true. Gramzon then sat down then began to meditate.

* * *

Flurry entered the large white marble room, she looked around and saw a few dragons around the room. Some were playing Poker, some were playing Uno, and two were playing chess. Then a green fire tornado appeared and a strange dragon appeared from it as the flames vanished. All the dragons in the room raised their hands in hello without looking up.

"Hey Newbie."

"Sup?"

"Everything good?"

"Drem yol lok Yunkliin"

"Hello everyone, hello Flurry Heart." the strange dragon said, "My name is Gramzon Dragon, I'm the 5000th Gramzon to be exact."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Flurry asked.

"Just an explaination of a few things." Gramzon said as he gestured to a window.

* * *

"Let's keep moving." Twilight said as they moved through the Everfree Forest.

"Why are we even here?" Someone asked.

"Yes! Why are we here?" another pony asked, "Isn't this place dangerous for the children?"

"This is a plan that was made a long, long time ago." Twilight answered, "Celestia was the one who made it."

That gotten everyone to quiet down. Twilight passed by a tree that had a strange symbol on it. It was a circle that had a dragon sull on it as well as an X. Twilight shook her head at the eerie feeling she had. Fluttershy noticed a piece of wood that had a dragon skull with a strange mark on its nose. Fluttershy noticed she was falling behind and ran to catch back up. If she look more closely the mark was a C and an L on top of each other.

* * *

Barbara was following Cypha through the forest. Cypha stoped and turned around.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." Cypha said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm surprised you don't reconize me." Barbara said with a chuckle.

"What are you even talking about?" Cypha demanded.

"You and I both remember it." Barbara said as she circled around Cypha, "The screams, the crying, the darkness, the pain, the TORTURE."

The last word came out with hatred. Cypha was trying to think on who she was. She knew him, but how?

"Back then we had a common enemy, Vel Vetrum." Barbara said as she she spit out the name.

* * *

Mordecai ripped through a changeling like tissue. He then heard a land behind him he turned around and saw a dragon-like creature standing there.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mordecai asked, "Another bitch faced panzy?"

Mazune said norhing as he launched toward Mordecai at an incredible speed. Mordecai felt a sharp pain in his chest an back. He looked down and saw Mazune's arm was deep in his chest.

"I am Mazune," He said as he removed his arm revealing a heart in his hand, "Not that it matters since your dead."

Mazune turned around and crushed Mordecai's heart, turning it into ash. Mordecai collapsed dead.

* * *

Well... that's the end of this chapter.

See ya next chapter!

Drem yol lok Yunkliin: translation: Peace fire sky Hatchling.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet, bitch."

Mazune turned around with wide eyes, "Impossible."

Within the hole of Mordecai's chest began to form a new heart then the wounds closed leaving no scars.

"Ready for round two?" Mordecai asked as he held up his fists.

Mordecai launced foreward and connected with Mazune's own fist creating a shockwave.

* * *

Gramzon's eyes shot open feeling the shockwave. He rubbed his head as he stood up.

"Well, well, look who it is, Gramzon Dragon." a voice said un an amusing tone.

Gramzon looked up and smiled, "Slenderdragon, my old friend."

"An honor to meet a friend of Gramzon." Ember said as she held out her hand.

Slenderdragon shook it with one of his tentacles, "Same with you."

Gramzon quickly explained his plan.

"So you want us to grab everyone in the Everfree forest, then take them to the abandoned mansion?" SM asked.

"It may save them from Nakuma." SD said as he thought about it.

"Let's hope it works." Ember said hopefully.

* * *

"How do you know him?" Cypha asked.

"Because I was tourtured as well." Barbara said as as she showed Cypha the back of her hands revealing faded scars.

"It can't be," Cypha said as he took a step back, "You're the girl that was in the cell next to me."

"Yes, although alot has happened since nearly 27 years ago." Barbara said as she turned around.

"What happened to you?"Cypha asked.

"Darkness and light have become one to keep me alive." Barbara said as she looked back at him with her red eye, "Just like you."

* * *

Shadow vanished into the shadows and reappeared behind a Griffin.

"Move and I slice your back off." he said as he had his sword pointed on the griffin's back.

"Just like before, everyone hating me, and this time I didn't do anything yet." the griffin said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Isen asked.

"My name is, Gilda." she said as she turned around, and I'm a friend of Gramzon."

* * *

Naraku approached Kumara from the shadows.

"Brother, I have an idea on how to stop Gramzon." Naraku said with an evil grin.

"Something that is equal to him, right?" Kumara asked.

"Yes, and I think I know what the idea is." Mazune said as he came up holding his left arm.

Error 0xf080C.

* * *

A/N

(3 human years are equal to 1 dragon year.)

That's all for this chapter,

Now let's see what happend.

Mordecai survived being attacked by Mazune.

Gramzon set a plan into motion with Ember and the Slendys.

Barbara reveals her past with Cypha.

Shadow and Isen meet Gilda(Somehow).

Kumara has a plan forming.

Mazune returned with injuries.

What will happen next? Who knows.

See us next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gramzon held his hand over his left eye as he growled in pain.

"Are you alright?" Slenderdragon asked as he crouched on the branch with Gramzon.

"I think so." Gramzon said ad he looked at his watch.

Through the watch Gramzon saw a stream of strange symbols.

"Damn, then it's worse than I thought." Gramzon said in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked from a branch above.

"I'll tell you later." Gramzon said as he launched forward.

* * *

Twilight and the others were making their way through the forest.

"Where is it?" Twilight asked herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement through the trees. When she turned her head in that direction she didn't see anything.

Just then, black tendrils shot from the surrounding trees grabbing ponies left and right.

"Stay away from them!" Twilight said as she shot a beam of magic at a tendril holding two ponies.

The tendril released them then wrapped around Twilight pulling her into the forest.

"Leave her alone!" Rainbow Dash said as she slammed downward onto the tendril.

The tendril released Twilight and slithered back into the trees. Twilight had to catch her breath as she watched everypony disappear one by one. Until only the Elements of Harmony were left.

"We need to get them now!" Twilight said as she turned but then, Twilight realized that she was stuck.

The other elements were stuck as well, slowly sinking into the tar-like substance. Tendrils were pulling them in even faster.

"Don't give up!" Rainbow Dash said as she tried to fly up without success.

Then one by one they vanished beneath the surface. First was Rainbow Dash, then it was Applejack, next was Pinkie Pie, after her was Rarity, then it was Fluttershy, and finally Twilight. She felt the tar creep up her neck until she heard something.

"Mom/Twilight!" Two voices called out.

Twilight felt two arms wrap around her and lifted her up. She looked back and saw Spike and Amethyst flying her away.

"We have to go back and save them!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Twi, there's nothing we can do." Spike saud as he tried to hold back his tears.

The words were bitter on Spike's tongue, and Twilight could tell. They just lost their friends to the darkness.

* * *

"And I'm a friend of Gramzon." Gilda said as she put her hands down.

"Yeah right, Gilda died over 50 years ago." Isen said as he dropped his helmet.

"The Gilda you know of is my great grandmother." Gilda answered, "but my name is also Gilda in honor of her."

Isen looked at Shadow.

"She's telling the truth." Shadow said as he put Blackest Night away.

"Ok Shadow," Isen said as he slightly relaxed, "So why are you here, Gilda?"

"Well, things always tend to heal with time.

* * *

Mordecai was sniffing the air, searching for his brother.

"Where are you at?" He asked himself.

He took a step forward only to trip and land on a sharp rock, impaling him.

"I'm going to find him and kick his ass until he tells me why I can't die." Mordecai said as he stood back up, his wound instantly closing.

"I'll tell you why, because you can only die of age." Gramzon said from a branch above.

Mordecai looked up and saw his brother standing on a branch above him.

Mordecai scowled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Things were... Hectic." Granzon said.

"So what's next?" Mordecai asked.

"We regroup with the others." Gramzon said as he jumped to the ground.

"Ok," Mordecai said with a nod, "by the way, I fought one of those creatures."

"I know, I felt that shockwave from your fist. Gramzon said with a chuckle.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. A nice Christmas present for you all to read. This is the last chapter for 2018. See ya all next year.

Happy holidays everyone.

And a happy new year... Hopefully...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gramzon found Shadow and Isen quickly after looking for them.

"Hey Gramzon, found your friend. " Shadow said as he pointed to Gilda.

"Good, She can help us." Gramzon said as he mentally did a head count.

"Shadow, good to see you again." Ember said with a smile.

"Likewise, Dragonlord Ember." Shadow said with a bow.

"Wait, Where's Ithariel?" Mordecai asked.

"She's helping me with something." Gramzon said as he looked toward a mountain.

"I take it we need to head there?" Isen asked.

Gramzon nodded, "Yes, and we need to hurry."

"Because the world is at stake?" Gilda asked.

Gramzon shook his head, "No, because I sense a disturbance in the balance."

(In The Castle of Darkness)

"And we grant you the element of Blackfire." Mazune said as a black flame went into the dragon.

"Thank you, Master Mazune." He said with a sadistic laugh.

"And you know what to do?" Naraku asked.

"Destroy Gramzon Dragon, Master Naraku." He said with another laugh.

"And who are you?" Kumara asked.

"My name is Cross, Master Kumara." Cross said as an X and circle rash appeared on his face.

"Good, now go to the mountain, that's where they are headed." Naraku, Kumara, and Mazune said at the same time.

"Yes, Master Nakuma." Cross said as he Flew off towards the Mountain of Darkness.

"He seems to be a Kissass." Naraku said with a scowl.

"I hate Kissasses," Kumara said with a growl.

"At least he knows his superiors." Mazune said as he watched the mountain.

(In the mountain of Darkness)

Gramzon and the others reached the inner chamber of the mountain and were greeted by Cross.

"Hello, Gramzon," Cross with a laugh, "My name is Cross, and I will be the one to end your life.

"So that's what they did," Gramzon said with a growl.

"What did they do?" Mordecai asked.

"They created an anti-me," Gramzon answered, "And Nozmarg is not gonna be happy."

"I knew you would all be here, so I leave you with a little gift." Cross said as he held up a black orb.

Gramzon rushed forward swinging his sword at Cross who tossed the orb to the side grabbing the blade cutting his hand.

"You don't get it, do you?" Cross said with a maniacle laugh, "Maybe I should tell you my full name."

"I know what it is," Gramzon said as he tried to push his sword forward to no avail, "It's Cross."

"No, my full name is Cross Gramzon." Cross said as he blasted Gramzon with Blackfire sending him flying.

Shadow went to help Gramzon up while Mordecai ran toward Cross only for him to vanish.

"Have fun with your new toy." Cross's voiced echoed throughout the chamber.

Gramzon's eyes began flicker from green to red. Shadow felt Gramzon's aura shift.

"Those bastards will not get away." Gramzon said as he stood up.

"Stay calm," Shadow said as he put his hand on Gramzon's shoulder.

Gramzon took a deep breath and his eyes returned to green.

"Thanks Shadow, I can never let 'HIM' out." Gramzon said as he walked towards the black orb.

"What is it?" Isen asked, "It feels like it's draining my energy."

"It's meant to drain energy around it and once it reaches critical mass it will explode destroying everything in a 10 mile radius." Shadow said as he looked at the now floating orb.

Everyone looked at Shadow for a moment before realizing that he was well known in shadow magic.

"You all need to get out of here so I can take care of this." Gramzon said as he ignited his hands with Greenfire.

"Only one problem with that." Mordecai said as he gestured the room, "Where the fucks the exit?"

Gramzon looked around and saw that the entrance was gone. He then thought of a really bad idea.

'"Listen up everyone, I need you to give Shadow as much energy as you can. This thing will drain your energy till there's nothing left, I'll use my power to destroy it. Shadow, I want you to make a Tiid Yostrah." Gramzon said as his aura flared up.

"Is that a good idea?" Shadow asked.

"Nope," Gramzon said shaking his head

"Gramzon Dragon times 500!" Gramzon yelled as his aura increased significantly.

Gramzon poured Greenfire into the orb until a bright flash enveloped him. When the light died down Gramzon was gone and the mountain was beginning to collapse.

 **And here we have another chapter!**

 **Notes:**

 **Tiid Yostrah - Time Crystal.**

 **When everyone became trapped in the mountain Gramzon was thinking, 'it's a trap!'**

 **This chapter took only 2 days to make.**

 **Epilogue is up next**

 **See you next chapter**!


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shadow looked around as he exhaled, He knew he needed to hurry.

"Everyone, gather around me quickly!" Shadow said he finished gathering enough energy.

"I hope we can help everyone."Gilda said quietly.

"I shall battle through Tartarus if necessary." Isen said as he got into a meditation position.

"They shall feel the wrath of the Dov when we return." Ember said as she gripped her staff tighter.

"I feel like I know this from somewhere..." Mordecai said as he readied himself.

"Tiid Yostrah!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh that motherfu..." Mordecai said being cut off as an orange crystal encased him and everyone else.

The mountain continued to collapse further encasing the heroes. After the mountain finished its collapse, a red eyed creature looked at the people trapped inside the crystal, silently watching before vanishing.

(Place Unknown)

A pony held her head as she looked around. From what she saw she and everypony else was in a very large room.

"Where are we?" One asked.

"I don't know." Another answered.

"I found a note!" Somepony called out.

"What does it say?" somepony else asked.

"Sorry for the scare, but I asked a few friends to help get you to safety, you are all now inside a mansion that has been abandoned for a long time and is well hidden. There is plenty of food and water here. signed G.D." they read.

"But were are the Queen and Princesses?" a voice asked.

(In the Castle of Darkness.)

"So, you took care of the ponies?" Cross said as he was sharpening a jagged sword.

"Only 5 of them." Naraku said cracking his neck.

"There has been an interference from the Slendys." Kurama said as he looked at a tattered map.

"And let me guess, you can't reach them." Cross said as he put his sword on a strap that was on his back.

"In the Midrealm? No." Mazune said as he looked oit the window.

"I can't believe it." A voice said from the doorway.

All eyes turned to Steve who wasn't too happy.

"Why this? Why all the death and destruction?" Steve yelled.

"It is the only way to ensure true victory, you inferior creature." Naraku said as a poison gas began emitting from his skin.

"I know you've been corrupting Crysyalis for years now." Steve said as he gritted his teeth.

"So, how did you figure it out?" Mazune asked with a smirk.

"She ran away from a friend and began to bring the remaining Changelings together to attack Equestria," Steve said angrily, "She gave up on that long ago."

"So the simple-minded can think on his own." Kurama said with a laugh.

Steve then got into Kurama's face, "Tell me where Crystalis is right now!"

"She is of no use to us anymore, just like you." Kurama said as a red hot, torrent of fire erupted from his hand, vaporizing Steve instantly.

The fire continued to expand out from the castle burning the entire land. Afterward Naraku, Kumara, and Mazune slowly merged with a bright flash. Nakuma was reborn!

He was pitch black, with a dragon-like tail, eight spider-like arms protruding from his back wrapping around his torso and chest. And a pair of black tattered wings lay closed on his back. 5 dark red horns protruded from his headhead, 2 one each side of his head going back and one on top going forward. His red eyes shot open as he let out a bellowing roar/screech.

"Such beauty!" Cross said laughing hysterically while clapping.

"Cross, find where other survivors are and bring them back here for... Purification from the light."

"As you wish, Lord Nakuma." Cross said as he spead his wings and flew off towards the ash covered land.

(Unknown Dimension)

A purple dragon with golden horms and spines, with a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and messy blonde hair looked out to thrle sea and sighed.

A back dragoness wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black shorts and long, smooth black hair, entered the courtyard and stood next to her husband.

"You okay, honey?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, just thinking about the past." He said nervously.

Just then an explosion was heard as a green portal opened on the sky, and a dragon fell put of it. As the dragon was falling a blue sphere was flickering around him.

"What the..." The male dragon said shock.

The two dragons ducked as the falling dragon passed them crashing into the training grounds behind them. The male dragon ran to see who had fallen. What he saw shocked him.

"Guards! We have an injured dragon here an he needs medical attenyion now!" he yelled.

"Are you sure he's a dragon?" His wife asked.

"I... Don't know, I think so."

A few moles and dragons quickly picked up the strange dragon and carried him to the medical room. The male dragon then noticed a green sword stuck in the ground, he tried to lift it to inspect it but couldn't pull it out of the ground.

"Strange." He said to himself.

He then noticed a scroll with gold lacing. He picked it up and opened it only to find strange symbols on it.

"Mabey the Guardians can decipher it?" The dragoness said looking at the scrolls contents.

"I hope so." He said with a sigh.

 ** _And there we have it, folks! Book 3 is now done._**

 ** _Now to clarify a few things..._**

 ** _1\. Naraku, Kurama, and Mazune didn't have any true features only appearing as solid shadow creatures._**

 ** _2\. The name Nakuma comes from the first two Letters of their name, NAraku, KUmara, MAzune._**

 ** _3\. The blast sent Gramzon to an unknown dimension_**

 ** _4\. Book 4 will be out in a few days._**

 ** _See ya then. Happy readings._**


End file.
